Time Lapse?
by Girl59
Summary: Why are Jem, Tessa, and Will on the steps of the New York Institute this late at night in the pouring rain? Why are they nearly 130 years away from their home? and what happens when Will and Jace are in the same room? rewritten from its former format
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I will only say this once, I AM NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS THAT CASSANDRA CLARE CREATED. I take claim to only the story.

Izzy looked around the room morbidly. She hated when there was nothing to do. Suddenly the girl sprouted up with an excited and evil look plastered across her pretty face.

"Magnus!" she shouts in glee.

"What Izzy? God you don't have to yell," the sparkly warlock groaned slightly to himself.

"Do you want to go shopping?!" Izzy couldn't control her excitement. She absolutely loved to shop, no matter how many times she had done it before. And she knew that Magnus had a weakness for going with her.

"Ummm sure. But where?" Magnus was suddenly not too shadowy. He loved shopping even more than the shadowhunter girl. Izzy huffed at the warlock and grabbed her coat, "Dominique's of course," she gave a small chuckle. The pair hustled quickly out the door. Clary scoffed.

"Is that all those two ever do? I know I for one don't enjoy it THAT much," Clary leaned her head against her hand. Jace looked over at his pixie like girlfriend, "Hey you wanna go out tonight?" Clary nodded her head.

"Well Good Angel don't kill me with your enthusiasm Clary!" Jace glared over at the ginger. Alec mumbles something under his breath. Jace thought it sounded a lot like 'I feel so left out' but he just lets it go and he grabs his and Clary's coats and they walk out of the Institute together. Alec wanders around the big Institute. No one else was here considering that his parents and Max were in Idris. And his sister, boyfriend, and 'friends' had left him to do their own things. He didn't mind it much but he also wished that there was something he could do. He was uber surprised when there was a loud, booming knock on the front doors. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. 'Who could be at the door? Its pouring rain so nobody would be out. Especially at this time of night.' He thought as he glanced at a clock on the wall that read 11:39. He stalked towards the doors of the massive Institute, all the way preparing for whatever was beyond the doors. When he finally opened the doors he was surprised to see three people. A dark-haired boy with blue eyes much like his, a girl with brown hair in a very old style dress, and another boy with unusually pale hair well actually a pale everything. All three seemed to be covered in dirt and blood. So much that Alec couldn't tell if the blood was theirs or not.

Alec shook out of his trance when the black haired boy swayed dangerously on his feet before collapsing in front of Alec. The silver haired boy caught the other before he could hit the ground, and the girl asked most politely, "We are in dire need of your help. May we come in?" Alec blinked at the formalness in her tone, but he moved to the side and gestured the three inside. After they were in and the door was closed Alec led them to the infirmary considering the black headed boy was barely standing. He watched silently as the other boy helped the almost unconscious one into a bed. Finally Alec's blue eyes were met with silvery white ones.

"We are so sorry to be troublesome. I am Jem and this is Tessa," Jem motioned to Tessa who was sitting in a chair near the bedside, "and that's Will."

"Ummmm I'm Alec. Why were you out in the rain? And what happened?"

Jem sighed," We honestly have no clue. All we know is we were in combat with a greater demon and now we're here."

"You don't seem like you're from around here…" Alec trailed off.

"How not? This how everyone is in 1800 England is it not?" Jem asked Alec. Alec gaped at the boy. Why did the think it was 1800? And that they were in England?

"I hate to burst your bubble but you're not in England we're in New York. And it is not 1800 its 2010" Alec stared at the three people in front of him like they were crazy. But Jem and Tessa looked at each other with scared looks.

Tessa finally pipes in, "All we remember is fighting a very powerful greater demon then suddenly there was this kind of bright flash and before we knew it we were here, a little ways from this Institute."

"The demon must have done something. Some sort of time travel or something I don't know," Jem looked down in defeat.

Alec looked Tessa and Jem up and down, "You two should get some sleep. We have plenty of time to figure out what exactly happened tomorrow. You can both take a shower and then I can show you to a room for the night." They nodded their heads and Alec led them to two of the Institute's many bathrooms. Alec was alone again and he thought to himself 'I've changed my mind. I would rather have nothing to do then deal with such a strange predicament."

A/N: I'm so sorry if the years aren't right :( please tell me if you know the real year but since I couldn't find a definite year I will say 1800 and 2010. Again please tell me if you know the real dates! If you were curious this is based on an old story I wrote with the same title, sadly though I had to take that one down because it was in a chat format and that is against the rules of Fan Fiction. So I finally decided that I knew how to rewrite it in an appropriate manner. Tell me if you likes it or not :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness bundles of thank you to the guest who reviewed what the dates were. You are awesome. And well we're going to assume that since Alec lead them to the bathrooms that he also gave a tutorial XD

*ALEC*

Alec was dead beat tired. He had been up pretty late last night and nobody had come home. He silently curses them out under his breath, he has three people here who have no idea how they actually got here. Speaking of the devil the boy with silver hair comes quietly into the kitchen. Alec groaned 'And so it begins'.

"Are you hungry Jem?" Alec asks out of politeness.

"Actually I am quite," Jem gives a small laugh as his stomach growls loudly. Alec chuckles and grabs his phone to text all the other night owls. He told them all to meet him at WertenBurger.

"Hey Jem, you should wake up your friends, we're going to get some food."

Jem moved gracefully back to the part of the Institute where Tessa and Will were fast asleep.

*JEM*

Jem was glad that the Institute's all had the same design to them, or else it would have been much harder for him to have navigated at all. He stands and knocks lightly on the door of the room Tessa is in. When there is no answer he opens the door cautiously. He notices that there are clothes on the chair next to Tessa's bed just as there had been clothes when he himself woke up. He could only assume that Alec had given them clothes for their awakening, considering the clothes that Jem were wearing were slightly big on him. He whispered softly to the sleeping girl, "Tessa? Tessa wake up. We're going to be going somewhere Tessa," Said girl rolled over to face Jem as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She groaned but got up, "What?"

"Tessa, Alec said we are going somewhere." She didn't question Jem considering she was still half asleep. Jem quickly exited so that she could dress and also so that he could have the pleasure of waking up what was to be very agitated, tired, and moody Will. He cracked the door and peeked inside. It was absolutely silent. He stepped inside and said in a rather loud voice, "Will wake up." Will didn't even twitch. Jem gave a small chuckle and grabbed hold of the bed and flipped the sleeping Will completely out of bed and onto the floor. THAT woke him up. Will shot up, shouting obscene things and karate chopping blindly. Jem could only laugh at his friends' tiredness. Will just cursed at the laughing boy and tries to crawl back in bed, but Jem wouldn't let him.

"Will get up. Or we'll leave without you. Actually I think I would much prefer a day with no Will," Will gave Jem a glare of pure loathing. Jem chuckled and left the flabbergasted Will alone. The fair toned shadowhunter slowly made his way back to where he had last seen Alec, only to run into a very familiar cat. "Church?!" Jem exclaimed to the unamused cat.

*ALEC*

Alec sat at the kitchen counter for quite a while but he was not a very patient person. Plus his magnificent boyfriend and friends were waiting and he hated keeping people waiting. Alec casually stood and made his way to the rooms that Will, Tessa, and Jem were occupying for the time being. He was just about to turn the last corner when he saw Jem, standing in the dead center of the large hallway. Alec could only gawk at what he saw. Jem was wildly holding Church and rambling excitedly at the creature. He was acting like a three year old seeing a cat for the first time.

"Ummm… Jem?" The silver haired boy whipped around to stare at the voice. He quickly turned as red as a beet and set Church down gently. Church walked off down one of the Institute's corridors.

"Sorry, it's just… well I know that cat," Jem gave a polite smile. Alec couldn't say anything else because both Will and Tessa emerged from the closest doors. Will being still very groggy and Tessa who was smiling brightly with way too much energy. Alec led them out the front doors and they stopped dead in their tracks. Alec face palmed. He had forgotten that they were from 1878. A LOT of stuff had happened since then. He urged them to keep walking even as they were amazed at the cars that drove by. Alec actually kind of chuckled because of how intrigued they were by something he thought was usual. He practically pulled Tessa, Jem, and Will all the way to WertenBurger. But, miraculously, they all arrived in one piece at the burger place.

The four shadowhunters entered and Alec spotted Magnus with all his glitter and led them all to where Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Magnus were sitting. Tessa piped "MAGNUS?" Alec's boyfriend looked almost stunned. Then he just looked down at the table in front of him before standing up and greeting the past shadowhunters.

"Tessa, Jem it's so good to see you. Will," Alec was so confused….. How did his boyfriend know these people? He hadn't said any names. And Magnus acted like there was some kind of past affiliation.

A/N: Okay, so I read that the Church in TMI was supposed to be Tessa….. But obviously for the purpose of this story that is not the case. So it's just good old Church the immortal cat that Jem found in the house of the Dark Sisters. Well I hope you all enjoyed and please excuse any mistakes :)


	3. Chapter 3

*CLARY*

"WAIT. Are they on your list of people you've fucked?!" Alec blew up at his boyfriend. Everyone in the small restaurant stopped what they were doing and looked at the disruptive shadowhunter. Alec ignored all the stares and glared at Magnus, waiting for an answer. The door chimed and Simon and Maia stood there for a moment before they spotted their group. "Sorry we're late," Maia mumbled as they sat down.

"No Alec, that is most definitely not the case dear," Magnus tried to sooth Alec down by moving towards the boy but Alec shrugged him away. The fighting couple seemed to not have noticed Maia and Simon's entrance.

"Then how the hell do you know them?" Alec asked, gesturing at the three people standing awkwardly next to the rest of the large miscellaneous group.

"Alecccc….." Magnus whined at the boy.

"No I don't want to hear it," Alec turned so that his back was to Magnus. Magnus huffed and turned to look at all his other acquaintances, "Sorry everyone but we have to go. We'll see you later."

"Have fun with Mr. Grumpy Pants over there," Simon teased. Magnus didn't say anything as he wrapped an arm around Alec and poofed them home, leaving some blue sparks behind.

"So Magnus seemed to have known you guys, but we don't," Jace said somewhat annoyed at Will, Jem, and Tessa. Tessa gave a startled sort of look and quickly introduced herself, "I'm Tessa. Tessa Gray." Jem decided he was next, "James Carstairs but please call me Jem." Jem gave a small polite small. Will just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He let out a big breath though when Jem elbowed him roughly in the ribs. Will mumbled grudgingly, "Will."

"Well take a seat!" Clary gave a big smile and pushed Jace over to make room. Jace ended up falling out of the booth and landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Clary what the hell?"

"Oh you're fine Jace," Clary told Jace harshly. Tessa gave a small chuckle and composed herself as she took a seat next to Clary. Jem moved in right beside Tessa and that left Will and Jace to have to pull up a chair at the ends of the table.

"So why was Alec so insistent that we all meet him here?" Izzy asked the whole table.

Will chimed in, "I believe it would be because of us. Especially me in particular."

"You're so full of yourself…" Jem mumbled under his breath. Tessa and Clary were the only ones who heard him and they snorted at the comment.

"So he just made some new friends and wanted to show them off," Simon said.

"Ummm not exactly. We didn't really meet under the best circumstances. You see Tessa, Will, and I are from the past, 1878 to be exact. We have no idea why we're now here in 2007. Or New York considering we're supposed to be in London," Jem looked at the group around him disheartened.

"What happened before you ended up here?" Simon pondered.

"All we remember is we were battling a greater demon then we were on the steps of your Institute," Tessa gave a quick reply. No one said anything for a long while then Jace decides to say his mind, "Well that sucks for you guys." Clary kicks his chair leg out from under him for that comment and Will snickers in his seat across the table.

"We're going to have to figure out how to get you back," Izzy evaluated wholeheartedly.

"That would be marvelous…" Tessa trailed off.

*TESSA*

Tessa was actually very concerned. She had no clue what was going on, and how they were supposed to fix everything but she did know one thing. What were they going to do about Jem's medicine? It was all back home and she didn't even know if it was possible to find any anymore. She glanced over at Jem. He was already beginning to look too pale; he needed the medicine…..

"Tessa? Tessa? Hey Tessa are you listening?" Izzy was looking at her like she was crazy. She must have been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Izzy trying to ask her something.

"Oh I'm sorry Izzy what did you say?" Tessa felt proud she had caught Izzy's name. Most of them hadn't said they're names so she was going off what others called them.

"Well I think we need to get you three some clothes before we start anything else. You're already wearing mine and my brother's clothes." Tessa smiles, Izzy sounded so much similar to Jessamine it wasn't funny.

"Yeah that sounds nice Izzy." Izzy immediately sprang up and announced, "Let's go everyone, shopping trip!" All the boys groaned.

Izzy had been dragging them around stores for the better half of the morning and they had found a lot of things for herself but not the three that actually needed clothes. Tessa was tired from all the walking around and she wasn't used to anything that she saw. She saw so many strange things like little devices that people talked into, and big boxes that showed strange moving images. Her head hurt from all the new stuff she had never seen. Jem and Will had been following her closely while Jace, Clary, and Maia (she had finally learned the dark skinned girls name) had left before Izzy could 'torture them' as they had put it. Tessa hoped they would be able to go to the Institute and relax and try to get the three pasters back home.

"Woah!" Izzy stopped and exclaimed. "Tessa look I've found the perfect things for you!" Izzy grabbed Tessa's arm and dragged the poor girl into a shop. Izzy picked out cloth after cloth and pushed Tessa into a dressing room to try everything on. The boys sighed and Simon just led them to some chairs because he knew Izzy would spend days doing this. Tessa looked at the clothes Izzy had chosen disdainfully. She had no idea what to do with half of these things. It took her a good 10 minutes to finally have put herself in one outfit. It was a rather tight dress that only went to her knees and some very interesting shoes that she couldn't even begin to describe. Tessa felt so scandalous in the clothes.

Finally after four more hours of clothes shopping Izzy decided they had found enough things for Tessa, Will, and Jem so she lead them out of the mall and hailed a cab. It rolled up and Tessa stared in awe, she had never seen something like this back home and it looked dangerous but Izzy pushed them in without hesitation. It was very spacious inside and although there were many seats Simon was unable to ride with them so he said bye and left them to go home. Tessa was still shocked when the thing began to move. 'It is a lot like a train,' Tessa thought.

They arrived at the Institute and Will threw open the door of the cab and lay on the ground, kissing it.

"I have never felt sicker in my whole life," Will said in between his worship of the ground. Jem gave a small laugh but it ended with a sudden coughing fit. Will immediately spring up to Jem as the coughing didn't stop and small droplets of blood began to adorn Jem's hand. Izzy looked confused, "Does he have tuberculosis or something?"

"No but we need something…" Will was hesitant.

"What do you need?"

"We need his 'medicine'…." Jem collapsed and Izzy gasped loudly.

"What medicine?" She asked frantically.

"Right now our best bet is Magnus," Will gave Izzy a look of almost pleading.

"I'll call him!" Izzy was still frantic as Will picked Jem up with Tessa's help and they slowly but surely made their way with Jem inside the towering Institute.

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you liked it and please review if you liked it or if you saw any huge mistakes I made :) thanks for reading everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy was waving her hands around wildly as she spoke to Magnus over the phone. Jem was prone on a bed in the Institute's infirmary with Tessa fretting over him while Will sat in a chair beside Jem's current bed silent. The worry on his face was evident even though the boy was trying to make his expressions nonexistent. Izzy finally violently pressed end call on her phone, and mentally wished she could slam it shut.

"Magnus is on his way guys, but he has to get some of the 'medicine' first so he might be a few minutes," Izzy announced with her face turned down. Tessa nodded her head thankfully but Will gave a displeased look to Izzy before he turned his attention back to Jem. Less than five minutes passed before there was an explosion of blue sparks in the center of the room and lo and behold Magnus stood in the center of it all with no Alec in sight. Magnus wasted no time before he hurried to Jem's side and gave the medicine to Will because Will new the routine exactly. Izzy and Tessa both looked away as Will administered the much needed powder. Magnus noticed them and he laid a hand on each of the girls shoulders and ushered them out into hall and towards the living area.

The trio was silent until Will found his way out to them and delivered the news, "Jem'll be okay by morning. He just needs some rest." And with that Will disappeared up to his temporary room.

"I'm sorry girls I need to get home. I have a grumpy Alec sitting on the couch," Magnus gave a small laugh and poofed himself out for the second time that day. Wordlessly Tessa and Izzy left each other.

NEXT MORNING

There was a loud screech from next door that made Tessa jump up immediately on defense. She quickly pulled on her shoes and ran out into the hall. She was run over by a red headed girl. Clary she remembered her name was. Tessa groaned as Clary's weight was on top of her, not that Clary was fat or anything. Clary looked at Tessa in apology, "I'm so sorry Tessa."

"It's quite okay but why were you yelling? And what were you running from?" Tessa asks.

"THERE WAS A HUGE WASP IN MY ROOM!" Clary yells. Tessa just stared at her. A girl who lives with shadow hunters and is around Downworlders most of her days is scared of a wasp? This must be a joke. Clary saw how Tessa had been looking at her and just continued, "Those things are like the spawn of Satan himself. The sting you and don't even die like bees do! They're vicious little beasts!" Clary stops and realizes that she's still on the ground with a person underneath her. She quickly scrambles up and assists Tessa. "Jace said he wasn't going to kill it because it hadn't hurt anyone. Then he had the nerve to laugh at me!" Clary had a look of anger and she marched down to the kitchen, leaving Tessa in the hallway looking after her dazed.

'This place is so strange….. I wish I could just go home,' Tessa decided she wanted to go see Jem awake of not so she slowly made her way down to the infirmary where Jem had been left last night to sleep. Tessa was shocked to see the bed was empty with no signs of Jem. She gave a small moment of panic as she checked both the kitchen a living room but he wasn't there either. The last place she checked was his room and look there he was. She breathed a sigh of relief and spoke, "How long have you been up?"

"Since about 2:00 this morning," Jem gave Tessa a small smile. Jem was sitting on his bed with a book in hand and Tessa sat down next to him, "Where did you find that?"

"In the library. I was wandering quite a bit earlier while everyone was asleep," Jem never looked away from his book. Tessa looked away with a nervous feeling, "Jem, do you think we'll get back home to Charlotte and Henry? And even Jessamine?"

"Don't fret Tessa; we'll be home before you know it." Tessa gave a small smile and she rested her head against Jem's shoulder. Jem brushed her hair lightly and she hadn't even realized that she had dozed off a little when Jem moved and it woke her up. "Sorry I was trying to let you sleep but I uncomfortable," Jem apologized. Tessa told him not to worry about it and Jem took her hand in his Tessa could feel his strong pulse and his skin was warm unlike yesterday night. Jem all but pulled her out her door saying they should join all the other people in the Institute. Tessa just smiled, glad Jem was okay.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long and I'm also so sorry this is a short chapter XD but I hope you enjoyed and please tell me about things you loved and/or hated :) thank you.


End file.
